


Best present

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: "All I want for Christmas is you," Kai replied.





	Best present

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Aoi hated this kind of questions. It took away some of the magic, in his opinion. It ruined looking around for the best gift for your loved one, watching them open it without knowing what they'll find, seeing their eyes light up depending on how much they liked it. It also ruined some of the fun for the receiving side since there was no actual surprise or suspense.

However, the man holding his hand made him so incredibly happy that he wanted to make sure he would get him the very best thing. All his presents had been a success so far, Kai especially appreciating little things that the guitarist got him on a whim without having a special occasion to celebrate (and Aoi loved it when the drummer spoiled him the same way); but he dearly wished to give him his heart's desire, whatever it was.

The younger man simply smiled at him as brightly as the sun. "All I want for Christmas is you," he replied.

Aoi stammered. The other still had the power to make him feel like a lovesick schoolgirl, damn him. He would not allow himself to blush. "You cliche idiot," he mumbled and looked down with a smile on his face.

 

***

 

"Babe? I'm home!" Aoi heard his boyfriend's voice.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm in the bedroom!" he called. "Can you come help me a bit?"

Aoi heard the other's slightly hurried footsteps and bit his bottom lip. The fact that he was also a bit cold was not helping his nerves at all.

"What is it...?" Kai's voice trailed off as he fully took in the sight before him. Aoi looked like a present, red ribbon crossing his waist and thighs, a big bow covering his cock.

As the other wasn't saying anything, Aoi began to feel worse and worse. Had his idea been completely horrible and distasteful? Did he really look so bad? His insecurities began to hit him so badly that he felt that all his hard-built confidence was slowly crumbling down.

Until Kai walked just a little closer and looked him right in the eye. His mocha brown eyes were dark with lust and he did not seem to disapprove of what he was seeing at all. Aoi almost gasped at the intense gaze.

"What is this?" the drummer asked, his voice husky and almost breaking at the end.

Emboldened by the other's reaction and state, the raven reduced the distance between them even more and played with a lock of his lover's hair. "I asked you what you wanted for Christmas, so..." Kai had been a cheesy bastard back then, but Aoi decided to take his reply quite literally. "I'm your present. But I guess Christmas came a little early."

"You'll be coming soon too, kitten," Kai promised before he pulled him into a hungry kiss. The guitarist responded with equal fervor, wondering what the other was going to do to him later and whimpering inside his mouth.

Kai's hands were cold on his skin, making him shiver; but he actually liked it, arching his back and pressing himself even more against the other. Those strong hands soon trailed down to his uncovered butt, kneading the plump flesh and making Aoi stand on tip toe as the drummer was swallowing his moans in his mouth. His hands ran through the drummer's soft hair, slightly tugging - which caused Kai to dig his nails in the soft flesh, making the raven gasp as he broke the kiss.

"How did you even get into this...attire?" Kai asked, one finger trailing the ribbon over the other's hipbone.

"Ruki helped." The drummer glared at him and he chuckled. "He made it in my measurements and I just put it on. Don't worry, Ru-chan never got to see my cock when we were sharing rooms; I wouldn't let him now." He looked deeply into his lover's eyes as he got serious. "I only want you to see all of me." And he wasn't talking merely about his body.

He knew that the other understood, he could tell by all the love shining through in his eyes. Aoi was always the most raw and honest about his emotions, but Kai was the one who got to see the full spectrum, the one who helped him see his worth and come to terms with himself. And Aoi loved him so much for that and for so much more.

"Now come on, are you going to unwrap your present or not?" he teased before he got too emotional and completely ruined all that he had prepared. 

Kai smirked and simply ripped apart the ribbon that was just barely covering the guitarist, making him gasp. He pulled him into another kiss and slowly began to move towards the bed. Aoi was carefully walking backwards, his hands now under the other's shirt, toying with his nipples, until his legs found the edge of the bed.

"Lie on your stomach," Kai practically ordered and the raven purred at the sound of his voice.

When he did as he was told Kai had another command for him: "Arch that back, show me that glorious ass."

Aoi's head remained on the pillow while he got on his knees, arching his body so that his ass was facing upwards. He moved his hips tauntingly, making his butt wiggle as if begging for attention.

Kai positioned himself behind him, his fingers trailing over his thighs feather-light, making him shiver. Soft kisses were then planted on the creamy skin, from the back of his knee all the way up to his buttcheeks.

And then Kai was spreading his buttcheeks and delivering a flat tongue lick, starting from the perineum and ending on the tailbone. The raven clutched the sheets and whimpered as his opening throbbed. "Oh god," he moaned.

He heard a smug chuckle from the man behind him before he gathered some of the saliva in his mouth and let it dribble from the top of Aoi’s cleft. The raven let out a dirty moan, quivering in anticipation, before the drummer began to make little circles with the tip of his tongue around the rim before him, his strong hands rough on Aoi's hips.

Aoi was getting hotter, feeling like he was burning, as the other's hands moved down to grope at his thighs. He was holding on to the sheets so hard that his knuckles had turned white, but he tried to relax as much as he could when he felt the tip of Kai's tongue trying to get past that tight ring of muscles. When it finally slid right into him, Aoi almost screamed in pleasure.

It was almost unbearably much when the tongue inside him sped up, moving in and out, Kai's breath warm against his skin. He was making all sorts of sounds, too far gone to hold it in - besides, he was known to be rather vocal and Kai liked it.

He felt slightly cold when Kai pulled his tongue out. He was just about to turn around and see what was going on, assuming that the other had some other sexual act in mind, when Kai went back to pleasuring him, pushing a finger inside him as well as his tongue.

Aoi groaned and arched his back even more. When the drummer brushed his prostate, he moaned like a pathetic mess. "Oh fuck, Kai..." he panted, surprised he hadn't ripped the sheets already.

Kai sped up the movements of his talented tongue, applying more pressure on the raven's special spot and making him see stars. He hadn't even been touched, but the pleasure was so intense that he could feel that he was close.

And sure enough, Aoi came with a piercing scream, spilling his seed on his stomach as his lover went back to groping his ass. He was still shaking when Kai pulled his tongue and finger out of his body and crawled next to him on the bed, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Aoi looked at him, rather tired but filled with love. He let his hand wander over Kai's firm and still full clothed body until he reached a quite noticeable bulge. "Hmm, you're hard," he purred. "Want me to take care of you~?"

Kai held his roaming hand and kissed his fingers. "Yes," he replied grinning wolfishly. "I'm not done playing with my present just yet."

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read smut from me, then you know that I haven't written something like this before; so I hope it wasn't bad :'3
> 
> Once again, if you want to chat or something you can find me on instagram @ruka.cos ^^ (you'll also find some Kaoi cosplay there *wink wink*)


End file.
